Water War
by pax-draconix
Summary: One-Shot, A heat wave at Hogwarts brings the students out to play.


Water War: One-Shot

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters/scenes belong to J. K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them, please don't sue.

This is my first fanfic and I'm looking forward to your reactions, critique, etc.

It was a warm day, a rarity during September at Hogwarts. Most of the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years from Gryfindor, as well as a few from Hufflepuff and one or two from Ravenclaw, were celebrating the unseasonable weather with a water war to cool down. The students were employing anything from hands to magic to facilitate the transfer of moisture from the lake to their fellow students, or in some cases themselves. Even the giant squid joined in the fun by indiscriminately splashing anyone who came in range. One lone figure sat apart staring at the lake, seemingly oblivious to the goings on. It was perhaps inevitable that in its entusiasm, the squid would eventually send its splashes a bit too far to the side. Everyone froze when a liberal wave of water swamped the figure, apprehensive looks on their faces, waiting for the explosion.

Harry Potter sat on a large rock jutting over the lake, brooding. He was going over the events at the Department of Mistery, again, trying to contort the sequence of events leading up to Sirius' death in such a way as to prevent it. At the begining of the summer all his anger had been for himself and Dumbledore. Himself for falling for Voldemort's trap and Dumbledore for not telling him at least enough to know that he was being led by the nose. Later on he had gone through a period of being angry at Sirius as he went over the way Sirius had baited his cousin instead of finishing her off quickly. Eventually he had achieved some acceptance. Sirius was dead, and even though the thought still burned his chest it was getting better. He had friends who were sticking by him even though he'd been very volatile lately, including Ginny, who gave as good as she got. A small smile flitted across his face at that thought. Now he just had to find a way to let off his anger and frustration at the world so he could get it out of his system. Prefferably one that did not include blowing up at his friends with distressing regularity. The sound of laughter kept intruding on his thoughts but increased Occlumency practice had taught him to ignore his sourroundings. That is, until he suddenly found himself drenched in tepid lake water. He jerked upright, spinning around and fixing a furious scowl on the students arrayed before him. And he was as angry as his face proclaimed, until he saw the looks on their faces. He couldn't help it. He felt the smile tugging on his lips, letting it develop into a full-blown smirk. He could still feel the magical potential trembling within his body from his anger and put it to use. Concentrating on the lake behind him, he gathered up a large portion of the water and lifted it into the air. He watched their faces change: confusion slipping into understanding and panic a bit faster on some faces. Some even managed a half turn in preparation to fleeing. Then he unleashed the water in a wave that inundated them all, catching even most of those who had managed to dodge the worst of it so far. A few put up shields just in time.

Harry stood surveying the scene of the carnage. If he had to guess he'd say that he was the winner of the war. Although the growing looks of annoyance from some of the students facing him suggested that a strategic retreat might be in order. He ran, laughing as the first howls of outrage reached his fleeing ears. As he walked to the common room, some of the students he passed were a bit shocked when he burst into spontaneous laughter now and again, as well as by the smile that dominated his face otherwise. They were used to him looking rather grim. As he entered through the portrait, Ron and Hermione looked up to see his smiling visage and smiled themselves. It would seem that their friend had finally found his way out of his depression. Only one though was running through Harry's head as he headed for them. Sirius would have been so proud.


End file.
